


An Asgardian Delicacy

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Licking, M/M, Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Tony gets a taste of a rare treat.





	An Asgardian Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> I like rimming, yes I do.  
I like rimming and so should you.


End file.
